Coniferous pollenation
by Caramonv2
Summary: Many people in this world, and over the course of their lives have hunted for one person. Their destined love. Their soul mate. But for "Dipper" and Mabel Pines, the only thing they had to do was turn to each other. And when they did the world fought back. They've been kept apart for 6 years by their parents. Now, they're free to be together, and are calling on Other family to help
1. Chapter 0: The epilogue

Hello Fanfiction, My name is Isaac, and i would like you all to know about this story. I'm only posting the Epilogue right now because i have a lot of spell check to do for the first chapter. I hope you enjoy this little tidbit before the full story begins.

The years were long, and marked by tears. The miles were longer, marked by the very oceans.

Mabel hadn't seen the love of her life in 6 years, her mother had done everything to cut them off from each other, even attempting to get her to fall for other guys.

But This would prove impossible. If anything She had Bill to thank for it all. They had fought for their lives together, saved each other countless times. Her heart was decided. To Mabel, forever had already started.

She could be patient For her Dipper.

Mr. Pines had been far more aggressive. Dipper grew hardened, stronger for all the times he had to take a beating. Each time his father dropped him like a stone, he just got up again. More resolute than last time. Eventually he'd started to hit back. One time breaking his father's arm. That marked the end of the beatings.

Dipper didn't enjoy it, but he had to fight for Mable, however he could. no one else could ever understand her heart. He was the one who had saved her from it after all.

They both still had nightmares of when the town became hell, but it was never long before they were together in their dreams. And it kept them strong for each other. But now, they were on their own, separated by the whole world, but finally free to find each other.


	2. Chapter 1: The search begins

Chapter 1; The search begins

"Stanley look out!"

"I got him Brother, you focus on the swarm headed our way!"

A swath was cut through the never ending horde that longed to infest their world, feeding off it for sustenance before moving on to the next planet.

"There are too many! Ford, I'll hold them off, you go get help!" Stanley ran into the masses and, firing his weapon in a seemingly reckless pattern, egging on the insectoid menace.

"HOLD OUT STANLEY…...ill be back soon, just stay alive" Stanford make a tactical retreat back to their bunker, calling on their comrades theyd amassed the world over in their long career* Guys, we found them, but stanley is alone right now, we gotta get his back!"

With an outcry of valor and brotherhood, their family in arms ran to the battle field, but it was too late. Though a mountain of the enemy lay defeated at his hand, Stanley was warn down, and the last sight his Brothers saw, was his body overtaken by a swarm of drones.

MISSION FAILURE

"Dammit stanley i told you no heroics, you have a bubble shield for a reason!"

"Hey, i dont see you making the sacrifice play!"

"That's because i specialized in scouting, i have +25 basic speed, and with my build of pistols and light weight smgs, i'm the fastest person in our guild!"

"Aww shut it four eyes, we can try the raid again tomorrow" Stanley sent a message over the chat to their buddies that he was gonna have to talk tomorrow, too much stuff to handle with his pantenting corporation.

Stanford just laughed a little dryly as he went to the study, enjoying their twin bonding time over the Xbox z that they'd purchased out of curiosity.

Theyd explored the world twice over in the 5 years they spent abroad, fighting more monsters than had names in myths and lore. But things had calmed down, and they had found a good balance for themselves, He had become a real author, writing one of the greatest horror fiction series in the entire world. R. L. Stine practically disappeared in his shadow, and his sales made Stephen king cry in his sleep. Stanley had finally found the perfect business for his talents, helping young inventors protect their goods and services, he even enjoyed it. Life was simple, and exciting for the two brothers, just like they had wanted, and they couldn't be happier on their own.

The one thing he didn't expect to happen, was to hear his cell ring, with a certain synth song that Seus had made for their little family back when the twins left gravity falls. Ford pulled it out of his pocket and saw Mabels picture from her senior year in Italy.

She had cut her hair short, almost reminiscent of Dippers hair when they had spent the summer so long ago, but sharper, in the style of a pixie cut. "Hello? Mabel?"

"GRUNCLE STANFORD, OH I MISSED YOU3 "

" Haha, i missed you too princess, how are you doing these days?"

"Thats just it actually...i need your help" Her voice becoming so serious he didnt think he was talking to his neice

"Anything mabel, you know im always there for you"

Stanley was outside sipping a beer while his shift managers were reporting their figures. He smiled as he thought about all the young people he had helped pull off the wrong path, giving them a job, a place to belong and be understood. Heck, sometimes, he even admitted that he thought of them like family. And Stanley cared about Family above all else, thats why when his brother came dashing outside to find him, with an excited and somewhat worried grin on his face, he told the people on the multi line call to just email him the details.

"Stanley…...its the kids"

His eyes widened and he nodded, rushing inside to hell his brother gather his things

Chapter 1 Part 2

Alberta Canada

A ruffled and slightly torn lumberjack cap sat on top of his head as he downed another beer, cradling it in his hand, he watched the condensation start to form into droplets and he smirked, He was finally free to run.

So why was he in the same bar, drinking the same beer, and not going anywhere? Simple, he was nervous, and he had to swallow it and just move forward.

"Charlie? Can i get a water and something for the road?"

"Uh, yeah, sure thing Tyrone" The bar tender handed him a bottle of water and went back to the cook and got a bag of greasy food for his favorite regular" So….this about her?"

"Yeah Charlie...im finally gonna see her again"

"You dont talk about her that much...but when you do you usually light up….whats so different this time?"

"..."Dipper looked down and set his beer to the side, pulling out his wallet and placing the $273 he owed for his tab. "Im just not sure im the same person she saw the last time we were together" He grabbed his food and water and made to leave, before looking over his shoulder. " Thanks for everything Charlie, you've been a good friend...and my friends call me Dipper " Sending one last smile to the man who had taught him so much, before he hung up his cap on the peg, wanting to leave one last memory in this place that had begun to feel like home. Even if it was empty without her. Maybe it was a life line, a half hope that if his heart was broken...he could always come back.

Charles looked sadly out the front window as the young man climbed into his truck and chugged half the water before making his way out of the parking lot and onto the freeway."Good luck kid, you deserve to find her..whoever she is."

Chapter 1 Part 3

Rome, Italy

Mable sat crying on her bed, her cheek marked by a red hand print. But her heart was what pained her.

Her mother had gone ballistic, all those years of subtle emotional stabs, trying to engineer her heart away from her brothers, it hurt, but what hurt more was that her mother couldnt love her regardless.

When she walked in on her saying goodbye to her Gruncle. She snapped, and hit her daughter for the first time in her life. Her eyes went wide as she looked at her hand, she flew away from her daughter, grabbing her purse and running out of the house.

Mabel took a deep breath and started to pack, She cried while she put her clothes, passport and other necessities into the matching, tweed luggage. But her sweet, almost innocent smile never left her lips.

She had missed her family so much, missed her Grunkles, her father….But she missed her one and only Twin most of all. They were perfect together, he was everything she wasnt, and everything she needed. When she was finally all set, her three bags held everything in her room quite well, constantly moving taught her how to condense and plan her space more instinctually, she'd grown a little, inside. And she was glad for it, She wanted to be able to stand next to her Dipper and support him no matter what, she just hoped she was enough for him.

The taxi pulled up and she paid ahead of time, having already taken this route dozens of times, the fee was familiar to her, but she never had the guts to run before. Now though...it was her choice to make. And she was going to race towards him

Chapter 1 Part 4

Stanley waited in the customs office just south of the border, his old fedora still fit like a glove, so he had brought it along and used it to shield his eyes from the fluorescent bulbs that needed to be tightened. He didn't want the flashing light interrupting his nap while he waited for his nephew. Stanford had gone farther ahead, a few days ago, having gotten word from Mabel that she was flying to new york.

His brother had taken their SUV to pick up her and a few pieces of supplies he'd been meaning to get for a while now. Leaving him with the stylish, black sports car he'd bought for himself.

The phone had rung the other day, and a gruff, hopeful voice had asked for Stanley Pines, when He'd asked who wanted to know, A choked sob came across the line. "Hey Grunkle Stan" The now grown Dipper had responded. They spent the next hour talking about everything that had gone on for them both, Their bond was still just as strong as it ever was. Stan still felt like a father to him, and was proud of him for standing up to his dad. He also cried with him when he heard about the accident. But he smiled when he heard his own twins calculated genius rise up in Dipper's voice, talking to him about his plan to find mable. He wanted to tell him so badly, but felt that he should let things happen on their own.

"Hey kid, how about you just come over here for a few days first huh? I miss ya you little squirt, and the upstairs had felt kind of empty without you here."

Dipper paused, before Stan felt like somewhere, his little grand nephew was smiling " Yeah, i'd like that...Thanks Grunkle stan….It's been awhile since i've been to the states...do you think you could meet me at the customs office to help validate my return visa? "

Stanley smiled and assured him he'd be there in 12 hours. Dipper hung up with an"i miss you, see you soon" and the next several hundred miles saw the wizened old Pines waiting in the middle of nowhere on US HWY 93, waiting to see his nephew for the first time in 6 years.

The door opened with the ring of a bell and Stanley looked up, but it was a family of five, so he put his hat back down. And continued to wait.

It was another half hour before he felt a hand on his shoulder, gently waking him. He looked up to see a man with soft brown eyes and a strong chin, accompanied by a head of shaggy brown hair and a pair of glasses. He froze as he felt like he was looking back in time."Ford?"

The man chuckled, and in a pleasantly rough voice replied" No Grunkle Stan, it's me..." Dipper embraced the man who'd given everything for his family, and who he'd missed for so long

Stanley could only grin wide as he stood up, pulling Dipper into a bone crushing hug. "It's great to see ya again you little squirt"

Dipper chuckled, taking a step back " I'm taller than you now" He teasingly whined, but it didn't keep Stan from giving him a good old hair ruffle.

"Still seen more shit than you ever will" He grinned

"Yeah yeah, good to see you too ya old fart" Dipper just accepted it as they verified his citizenship and when they walked outside, Stan clicked his locks, causing Dipper to whistle." That's one sexy ride."

"Wanna take her for a spin?" He tossed the younger man his keys.

"What? Really?!" Dipper looked up at him a little shocked.

"Sure, why not? A little race back to Gravity Falls, loser has to wash both cars?"

Dipper grinned"alright, fair enough, but are you sure you can handle that in my old pick up?"

Stan laughed" Son, i could beat you in a car race, any day, blindfolded!"

Dipper tossed him the trucks keys "Let's do this then"

As they switched cars, Stan realized how much he'd missed this, just having stupid fun with his nephew for the hell of it. While he tested his new ride, he smiled genuinely. He might even let the kid win.

Chapter 1 Part 5

The flights were long, she had to go up to france, and then london, and there was a 10 hour layover. She was glad she'd done her homework for once.

She looked through her year book from a few years back, she'd made only a handful of friends in her senior year in Rome. but they all adored her, and had filled up her book to overflowing, but the one spot they weren't allowed to touch was her senior quote. "My thanks and heart will always go out to that little Dipper, pointing me in the direction i need to go." The yearbook committee, something she had started considering it wasn't really a normal thing in italy, was a little sceptical of her grammatical and astronomical errors. But she convinced them, saying it was on purpose and had a special meaning to her.

Finally, there was a call for her flight to start boarding, and she rushed up to the terminal, book and carry on in hand. She handed the stewardess her ticket and boarded the flight to new york. "Home…" she whispered to herself as she sat down "...i can't wait" She said to Dipper's face who she saw in her reflection, and he smiled that same goofy grin as when they had first started to love each other in their own special way.

She couldn't wait any longer to see that smile.

Chapter 1 Part 6

Stanford was a little bleary eyed as he yawned, holding up a sign with Mabel's name on it. He knew it was kinda stupid considering he could pick her out of a crowd instantly, but he just didn't want to appear conspicuous considering his prefered way of dressing and how long he'd been there.

Finally, he heard the page for flight dock so and so, meaning Mabel's plane had landed. He started to experience an old sense of excitement, the same as the day he'd returned to this world and learned he had a nephew and niece. It was scary, downright terrifying….and he couldn't be happier.

He looked a little frantically through the wave of people disembarking off the plane, but he couldn't see her. She wasn't really anywhere to be found. Until he felt a palm on the back of his neck and heard a familiar "Bwahm!"

"Mabel, come over here and give me a hug you silly girl" He turned around and embraced his niece a tear falling from his eye as he held her close. "How are you?"

Mabel held back sobs of joy as she clung to the familiar old man and laughed." I'm great! Especially now that i get to see you!"

Ford could only hold her tighter before he had too look at her" alright, let's see how you've grown"

He wasn't fully prepared for the little girl he'd said goodbye to on her fifteenth birthday to be a full grown woman now. Dressed in a hand sewn yellow sundress that had little shooting stars around her midriff, creating a sort of belt effect, her eyes shone with bright perseverance and her strong will. But the hurt and loneliness behind hem were evident to him. And he could only smile a little more when he saw how mature she was, but that she was still her eccentric self. "You're a lady now….wow, i guess i must be getting old"

Mabel only snorted, giggling at his antics, her beautiful smile seemed to light up the whole terminal " oh pshaw, you're not Old! You're just perfectly fermented" She stated in her matter of fact voice that lifted his heart.

" Whatever you say little princess, come on, lets get your things and head out, i think it'll be good for you to spend some time in Gravity falls again."

She nodded to herself "yeah...then i can find him." she smiled softly, and her whole demeanor changed, she became slightly docile, as her cheeks blushed faintly, and she clutched the strap of her messenger bag.

They were on their way home. And she didn't even know it.


	3. Chapter 2: Searching, yet here you are

Hello all, this is probably the fastest release of any three chapters i have ever seen. Though i am purposefully keeping these chapters short. I kinda want to make each one feel like an episode of the actual show. I know i'm no where near as capable as a tv show story boarder, but im just going with my gut this time. This story isnt actually planned out, the only i do have planned out is a short spin off if i ever reach a point i feel it would be plausible for a dear old...Friend of ours to come back to play. Let us all pray it doesn't come to that, for i can get pretty god damn bloody if i feel like it. Anyway, i just realized i haven't been putting up disclaimers. But then again, i started to think to myself, doesnt the premise of this site on pure principal of it's prose state that none of us own anything more than our own OC's and our ideas for story line? But then i realized, wait, Copy right lawyers are stupid and will use any small amount of failure to appease their pedantic gluttony for unnecessary rules to bend us over and F*ck us good and deep. Any way, let's get back to the story

Dipper walked out of the familiar old shack wearing a pair of swim trunks and a faded beater, carrying a bucket and sponge. He walked up to Stan with a knowing smirk.

"Room for one more?"

He got a rude splash of water to his face from his Grunkle who was chugging away at his iced tea " yeah, haha, if you think you can handle not making a mess for ten seconds."

"Oh come on, don't be a sore loser" He grinned, proud of himself for beating Grunkle Stan at something for once.

" And don't You get cocky!" the hose strayed dangerously close to his face again, causing Dip to duck dive and dodge the water with a playful snort of laughter

Stan was actually proud of him, he didn't need to Let the kid win anything. He'd just been capable of it. " You know, i won my first street race when i was your age."

Dip looked up at that, wiping away at some dirt still on the hood of the sleek black speedster "Really? What happened?"

""HAH, nearly lost my hand and my mothers car!" Stan just laughed it off, but Dipper looked at him a little oddly

"What, seriously?"

"Yeah, don't ever mess with the gangs of New Jersey kid, they'll fuck you up."

"Scouts honor" He promised seriously, with crossed fingers instead of the usual sign

"There's a good kid, guess i taught you well huh?"

"Everything i know Grunkle Stan " He chuckled to himself before he quieted, and frowned a little.

"What's with the sour face kid?"

Dipper kept scrubbing the car for a moment, his arms tensing and his thoughts seeming far away "...I just…..i remembered how you beat bill….."

Instantly Stan's smile fell too "I know i worried you all, and i know that i've said it before…..but even if i didn't come back, It still would have been the right thing for me to do….I don't go back on Family kid...and I'm proud of you that you feel the same."

Dipper felt oddly reassured, and happy at his words of praise " Thanks…..you really don't know how much that means to me coming from you." Dipper clapped a hand on his father figures shoulder before getting back to work " But...it wasn't just that…"

Stan raised an eyebrow " What do you mean kid?"

"Mabel...she brought you back, Ford says it was the memories in the pictures and how they really do capture a tiny piece of your soul or mind or whatever…...But i know it was her…...she believed it would work, even when we told her to give up…..she still tried Stan…...She's always stood by family more than i ever have."

Stan looked a little awed at the depth of the emotions his nephew was sharing right now " KId...it's ok really"

" No it's not!...I stood at his grave….and i cried, but i was ashamed of each tear that fell Stan…...i just wanted to hit him one more time!...and all he wanted was to keep our family from what he felt was wrong…."

Stan sighed deeply, finally understanding where all of this was coming from " Dipper look, Losing your old man is the worst thing that could ever happen to a guy….I was dead to my father for a long time...but when i heard he was put under….. I broke down too. The last thing i ever said to him was that i'd never turn out a dead beat like his sorry ass…..and look at where i was….right in his shoes for twenty years…..except i was alone. You and mabel showed me something else though. We don't live in our mistakes kid, We live in our choices, and why we make them. Did you kill your dad?"

"No." Dipper replied quietly

"Did he blame you on his deathbed?"

"No." He looked away, and bit his lip, holding back the beginnings of a sob.

"Then you can still make something of the life he tried to give you. But you dont have to be him, it's your heart, and your turn at the world."

Dipper looked up at his thought provoking words and began to ponder them, holding them close to his heart " You're right….he loved me, but it's my life, and my turn to define family for myself….i just hope he'll be proud of me."

" Kid, if you fight hard enough….i bet my goddamn life on it that he'll be the proudest son of a bitch there ever was."

Dipper smiled at that and nodded to himself " Grunkle Stan…..Thanks."

"Anytime kid, now, let's get these babies shining so we can show you off to the town tonight, I've been craving a beer buddy and Ford says Ethanol kills brain cells."

Dipper laughed and continued to scrub away at the problem areas too tough for the water pressure as they went on to talk about dumb guy stuff.

Part 2

Ford looked over at the snoring form of his jet lagged grand niece and smiled warmly.

All it took was half an hour in the car listening to crappy radio music and she was out like a light. He began to think back to when he last saw the twins, and probably around the last time they had seen each other as well, It was their fifteenth birthday, and Stanley and Ford had taken a quick pit stop on their mystical world tour to visit their Family, and give their favorite snot balls a couple unique gifts.

Those were the days, Ford thought, when life was simple, follow the signal, observe, and contain/destroy. He'd actually won a few governmental favors from Powerful figureheads the world over for capturing major nuisances to their population and culture. He gave the pine twins the two halves of the ring of Mudarra. At the time thinking it would be a cute reminder of their unique birth, but it became increasingly clear, that it meant much more to them. Their feelings for each other had begun to grow beyond that of a normal brother and sister after wierdmageddon, but it had only continued to change. Becoming something more powerful and deep. Their hearts had become like the two pieces of the ring. Separate, but when they came together, they made a perfect, and complete whole.

Stanley had simply given them a check worth a few hundred dollars each, which had them both equally excited. He laughed to himself, remembering the sour expression he wore for a whole week after that.

Mabel stirred, having gotten a few hours sleep on their long road trip back to Gravity falls, they'd just passed into Pennsylvania, and Ford was looking for a certain exit

"Hey Grunkle Ford." She yawned wide and stretched out like a cute kitten " Where are we and what kind of trouble are we gonna get into?" She sounded extremely excited at the prostpect.

"Haha, hopefully none Mabel, but we are headed out to find a little something i've been meaning to get my hands on for a while now. We just over looked it on our travels. Stanley got me hooked on a few more, New past times since the last time we saw each other."

"Sounds Fun!" She threw her hands up in the air and gave a WHOOP. Eliciting a chuckle and a nod from her Grunkle.

"Indeed they were..now, i do believe i have a few birthdays to make up for...so, what do you say we stop by a craft store on our way and i pick you up a few things? Your bags felt a little light."

Mabel's eyes began to sparkle and she squealed, just as if she were still the adorable little child he had put on the bus for home 9 years ago.

2 hours later

"Never-take-Mable-shopping-Never-take-Mable-shopping-Never-take-Ma"

"What'ya whispering Grunkle Ford?" MAble came up behind him carrying a mountain of bags with her newly purchased 'creative arts center for creators on the go' set ™.

He shook his head and tried to focus " Oh, nothing of importance, i'm just glad i got thei fusion stabilizer, i've been wanting to improve an old invention of mine for so long now it feels like i've been neglecting it." He frowned playfully

" Silly Grunkle Ford!" She waved her hand and grinned. Before long they were on their way, with a significantly blocked back window.

" Alright, if we take this freeway and then stay here for the night, no no….we should dog leg after 65 and then camp out, no too many werewolves around there...hmm"

Mable was amazed at the upgrades her Grunkle had done to his SUV, it had FULL AUTO PILOT, AS IN IT DROVE ITSELF! He'd tried to explain it to her, but all she could understand was it used a more complex version of a bats sonar to tell where things were.

"AH HAH! Perfect!"

"Whats the plan man?"

"Well Mabel, we're going to be stopping a few more places along the way, but we'll be in gravity falls in just a few days."

Mabel smiled, and couldn't help but think back to those days as kids where they did anything they wanted. "Yeah….is it bad that i missed the shack more than i did our home in california?"

"Hmm? How would that be a bad thing?"

"..." She looked down at the floor and sheepishly rubbed her arm, frowning sadly " Gravity falls jsut means so much more to me than the place i grew up...i feel like something is wrong with that...with me."

"Mabel, there is nothing wrong with you that the rest of our family hasn't already gone through!" He smiled, knowing she more than anyone else could see that " Just because Gravity Falls is more important to you, doesn't mean your home isn't important still. Nothing is more important than any other thing when you look at the whole image….your old house holds so many memories, and so much warmth inside it…..but it's just a building Mable, your real home is where you keep those memories. And if that place is Gravity Falls? So what?"

MAbel could only smile up at the soft eyes and grizzled stubble her Grunkle was known for. To her, he was a perfect example of what someone should be when they were old. Wise, strong and caring. She wanted to be like him when she grew up, ready to help anyone who needed it with a simple word or two. " You're right Grunkle Ford…..besides...it's i made a home for myself."

As he finished course planning the rest of their drive to toledo for the night he grinned "That's the spirit, now, what do you want to do while we wait?"

Mabel's smile turned evil so quickly he was afraid he'd start seeing yellow triangles

Then she said the two most dreaded words in the pines family "Slug. Bug."


End file.
